Coffee Break
by risseb1123
Summary: For too long, Kate has buried her feelings for Gibbs until one very illuminating conversation brings everything out into the open. This is my first Kate/Gibbs fic.
1. Chapter 1

Beta: PT21

Rating: M

Disclaimer: These characters belong to CBS, not me.

Summary: For too long, Kate has buried her feelings for Gibbs until one very illuminating conversation brings everything out into the open. This is my first Kate/Gibbs fic.

**Coffee Break **

"Walk with me, Kate."

"Sure. I'll be there in a second, Gibbs," Kate called as she tapped away at the keyboard, finishing up an email. Tony looked up from his monitor and shot McGee a look. They exchanged non-verbal '_what's that about?' _glances, totally curious.

"Now," Gibbs bellowed. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the call button. The ding indicating that the elevator had arrived sounded moments later. Kate quickly saved the email, jumped up and jogged over to the elevator. She hopped on board, sliding through the closing doors like a Ninja. Already onboard, Gibbs made no attempt to stop the doors from closing, only stood looking straight ahead. Kate glanced over at him and shook her head. Her boss was a lot of things, but patient had never been one of them.

"I wonder what that's about," DiNozzo said.

"Don't know. It didn't look too serious," McGee replied.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Yes, but do you seriously think something important is going down?"

"I don't know."

"I guess we'll know more when they get back.

"Don't be too sure, McGee," Tony said, returning to his work.

Curiosity was killing Kate. She'd noticed that the button for the ground level was lit, but that wasn't much of a clue. Many things could be accessed from the ground level. She shot another look in Gibbs' direction, her impatience bubbling to the surface. Finally, she just spit it out.

"Where are we going, Gibbs?"  
"On a coffee run."

"Don't you usually fetch your coffee solo?"

"I don't fetch, Kate," he said, his brow slightly furrowed.

Kate couldn't remember the last time Gibbs had asked her to join him on a coffee run. He seemed to do as many things alone as he could possibly get away with. She contemplated an ulterior motive on his part – something to explain his sudden interest in her company, but nothing reasonable popped into mind. It's not like she wasn't flattered that he'd asked her instead of Tony, for instance. A year ago, she would have most certainly read all kinds of things into his spontaneous invitation.

It seemed like ages ago and just yesterday all at once, but Kate's first few months at NCIS had proven to be very challenging. The balancing of a new career with the constant battle of starving her feelings for Gibbs was burdensome. Her hard work did eventually pay off, for one day, the struggle no longer was. Sometimes, she wondered when it happened, when the attraction had died. It seemed simply to have vanished in a long-forgotten cloud of forgetfulness never to be revisited. Or so she'd thought.

While working out her feelings for Gibbs, Kate had spent an inordinate amount of time wondering about her last night as a Secret Service agent. What ifs ruled her days and haunted her nights. What if he hadn't called his red-haired lady friend to pick him up? And if he'd chosen to spend the remainder of his evening with Kate instead, would they have explored the possibilities and unspoken desire that lingered between them?

Their mutual attraction on Air Force One had been immediate, flowing easily and effortlessly back and forth between them like the pull of ocean waves against a white-sand beach. When she resigned from the Secret Service, he had been right there to pick up the pieces, hiring her on the spot. That had to be the hottest thing a man had ever done for her. At that moment, he felt like her own personal hero, and she worshipped him quietly and in secret for several months following. It was a relief to finally be freed from longing, to be able to stand side-by-side in an elevator, just the two of them, and not think about pushing him against the nearest wall and kissing him senseless.

Kate snuck another peep at her boss and smiled. He was still sexy as hell, she had to admit. But she was pleased at how so very far she'd come in killing her feelings for him. If anything, it made her life that much easier.

They stepped off the elevator and out the building, walking briskly towards the coffee stand.

Gibbs shot a glance her way. "You look puzzled, Kate."  
"I do? I guess I'm wondering why you invited me."

They reached the cart moments later. Gibbs he held up two fingers and said,

"Hello, Aika. We'll have two."

The small Japanese woman grinned and quickly poured two piping hot cups of coffee. Aika, the owner of the coffee cart, was apparently on a first name basis with Gibbs. That fact didn't exactly surprise Kate; given the multitudinous times her boss visited the stand each day. He must pay a third of his salary to this woman. He really should just brew his own coffee. It could potentially save him thousands of dollars a year, Kate thought.

"So, I'm not allowed to enjoy your company?" Gibbs asked, his attention returned exclusively to Kate. He smiled as he looked down at her, and Kate could've sworn that his eyes swept longingly over her body in the process.

"Of...of course you are." Kate stuttered, suddenly self-conscious. It wasn't the first time she'd caught him blatantly checking her out, but this time the fleeting glance had been heated enough to do some damage to the polar ice caps. Something inside of Kate began to stir.

"That will be four-fifty," said Aika. Gibbs pulled out his wallet and paid for the drinks.

"Thank you, Aika," he said.

"Anytime. You always welcome here, Mr. Gibbs. Is pretty girl your woman?" Gibbs looked a little surprised by Aika's question.

"Who, Kate?" he asked, smiling broadly. It was a rare treat for Kate to see Gibbs in a full, easy smile. She noticed how it lit up his face and showcased the bright blue hue of his eyes. How the laugh lines at the outer corners of his eyes only added to his rugged handsomeness.

"No, Aika. I'm this pretty woman's boss," he said, pulling Kate into a one-armed hug. Kate allowed herself to be manhandled, resting easily against him - too easily. Lines slowly blurred, as reasoning melted away to acknowledgement.

"Shame. You two make cute couple. Here," she said, and handed Gibbs the cups of coffee. "See you later, Mr. Gibbs," Aika said.

"Sooner than you think, Aika."

As they walked away, Gibbs handed Kate her coffee. She thanked him, and took a tentative sip. The hot beverage immediately relaxed her like it contained medicinal qualities specifically designed to ease anxiety. They casually made their way back to the building, no longer in a rush. Suddenly, something Gibbs said earlier stuck out like a prostitute at Sunday Mass.

"Enjoy?" Kate said.

"What?"

"Earlier, you said that you _enjoy_ my company?"

"Yes, Kate. That surprises you?"  
"Since when?"

"Since Air Force One."

"No way!" You treated me like crap on Air Force One!"

"I did not."

"I clearly remember being treated like crap, Gibbs."

"I'll tell you what I remember; a confident, capable agent who performed her job admirably."

"Wow. That's how you saw me?"

"Still do."

"Thanks, Gibbs. That means a lot. Is that why you wanted me on your team?"  
"That was part of the reason."

"And the other part?"

"I thought you were sexy."

A fountain of coffee sprayed from Kate's lips.

"There, there, Kate. It's nothing to get too worked up over," he said, with a chuckle. He handed her a napkin to wipe her mouth with, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?" Kate dabbed at her lips with the napkin, all the while glaring at Gibbs.

"Uh-huh. Are you ok? Can you drink and walk again?" he asked, still grinning.

Kate rolled her eyes and took off ahead of him. He followed a step behind.

"You're hilarious. And what is with the past tense?" she said.

"What past tense?"  
"You said that you thought I _was_ sexy. What? I'm no longer sexy? How does that work, exactly?" She turned to face him, blocking his path in the process. "How can a woman be sexy a year ago and all of a sudden lose said sexiness? I'm confused. Explain this to me?" she asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.  
"Well, you work for me. Things are different now."

"Good save," she said, and hid a smile with the slight turn of her head.

The two resumed their previous pace and soon entered the building and headed up to the bullpen. In the elevator, Kate took the opportunity to gaze at Gibbs' profile as he languidly sipped his coffee. He was so confident and decidedly masculine, she thought. She focused on his lips as he pressed them to the plastic coffee cup top. They looked so delectably pink – completely edible. How wonderful those lips would feel pressed against hers, his tongue slipping inside her mouth to intertwine with her own. Kate sighed and shook her head slightly as if she could physically shake the errant thoughts from her head. Gibbs looked over at her, the faintest hint of a smirk on his features. Kate returned his gaze for a moment before blurting out,

"I too have a confession." The elevator doors slid open. "When we first met on Air Force One...I thought you were sexy too."

"Yeah, I know," he said, and motioned for her to precede him off the elevator. Kate shook her head in disbelief. His self-confidence bordered on arrogance, a trait she found boorish in most men. So why did she feel super heady? She stopped just outside the elevators, careful to keep her voice low.

"And how exactly did you know that?"

Gibbs paused a moment before answering. His eyes bore into hers, occasionally slipping down to her parted lips. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear.

"The same way I know how badly you want me to kiss you right now, Kate."

Kate was left by the elevator, motionless, her feet glued to the floor. After a short while, she snapped her jaw shut and made her way back to her desk. A stolen glance in Gibbs' direction revealed that he had settled back into _boss_ mode, straight-faced and serious. She snatched her eyes away before he had time to catch her, and sank down into her chair.

In the short time she'd had been away from her desk, the feelings for Gibbs that she'd so painstakingly tried to kill had resurfaced, with a vengeance. But this time, something felt different. She couldn't quite pinpoint what, but she was going to make it her duty to find out.

Across the way, DiNozzo sat taking in Kate's every movement. Something important was happening all right. And the radiantly hopeful expression on Kate's face was the key.

x*x*x*x*x*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that evening, Kate pulled up outside of Gibbs' house and cut the engine. She'd been unable to move past their earlier conversation. Some things needed to be settled outside of NCIS, she thought. The hell if she was going to go through another bout of pushing down her feelings as if they didn't exist. Apparently, as much as she hated to admit it, last year's attempts to control her feelings had been a miserable failure - the events of the day leaving her as confused as ever. Tonight, she needed an outlet, a way to put out the fire Gibbs had so blithely stoked. But first, she had something to say to him – something she hoped he'd be willing to listen to.

Kate climbed out of her car, beeped the doors locked and headed up the path to the boss man's house. Everyone knew that Gibbs never locked his door. She turned the handle and called out as she entered the house

"Gibbs. It's Kate. Are you here?"

The house was mostly dark, save a few lamps in the living room, which cast long shadows across the floor. The main source of lighting came from the kitchen. Kate stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here, Kate?" Gibbs appeared in the kitchen doorway holding a beer.

"If you didn't like drop-in visitors, you'd lock you door," she said, flippantly. "Mind if I have one of those?" Gibbs looked at the beer in his hand, then walked over and handed it to Kate. She took the cold beverage and immediately began to chug on it.

"Thanks," she said, coming up for air.

"Just because my door isn't locked doesn't mean knocking is unnecessary," he said on his way back to the kitchen. "How would you like it if I just showed up at your place unannounced?"

Kate heard the refrigerator door being pulled open and shut, and the pop of a beer cap as it was removed. Soon, Gibbs reappeared in the doorway where he put down a third of the beer as he leaned against the frame.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't?" Kate's resolve faltered in the moments that followed. She maintained eye contact with him as he approached her with a predatory look in his eyes. A lump formed in her throat that no amount of beer could push down. "What did you come here to find out, Kate?" he asked, having stopped inches from her. For the second time that day, she was speechless.

"I...I,"

"You...what?" he said, moving in even closer. His unique scent surrounded and enticed her mind and senses. Their closeness was wreaking major havoc on her ability to speak. She fought for the right words to say.

"What, what are you doing, Gibbs?" She asked nervously, her eyes fixed on his mouth.

"Why are you _here_, Kate?" He spoke in even, hushed tones.

"I..I don't know," she whispered.

"Surely you must have come here for a reason."

Suddenly, Kate did an about face.

"I should go," she said, and started to leave, but Gibbs' hand was a band around her upper arm.

"You came here to prove something?" He asked, pulling her around to face him.

"Maybe."

"And what exactly did you feel the need to prove?"

A new boldness came over Kate. She was already in his home and obviously transparent with all her speechless moments and entranced gazes. It would be best to just let the truth come out.

"I just wanted to get it out in the open."

"Get what out in the open?"

"Your rule number twelve. It needs to take a hike."

"Not happening. It's here to stay."

"Like me, apparently." Kate looked at the hand that held her arm immobile.

Gibbs released her. "You are free to leave. But rule number twelve stays."

"Fuck rule number twelve."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow slightly and he cocked his head to the side just so. "I don't think I've ever heard you use that word before."

"Enticed?" she said, jutting her chin forward.

Gibbs exhaled and leveled his gaze on her. "Why are you here, Kate?"

Kate swallowed nervously but barged forward. It was too late to back down now. "In a world where rule number twelve didn't exist, exactly how long would it have taken you to make a pass at me?"

"You really want to go there, Kate?"

"I really want to go there, Gibbs."  
"Don't say I didn't warn you. You want the long or the short version?"

"The long. And spare no detail. I want to hear it all," she said, bracing herself.

"Ok...if rule number twelve didn't exist, I would have asked you out for a drink the night we broke our first case together."

"Ok? What else?"

"Patience, Kate. We would start out at the restaurant or bar, and end up back here."

"What makes you think I would come back here with you when I barely knew you? And what about your red-haired chauffeur? You would just get rid of her?"

"You're getting ahead of me Kate. Firstly, you _would_ come back here."

"And you're one hundred percent certain of that?"

Gibbs simply gave her a knowing look that communicated his confidence concisely.

Kate blushed. "And the woman?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. So we would end up back here. Then what would you do?"

"What would _you_ do?"

"Whatever."

"Why, you'd be all over me, Kate."

"Me! What do you take me for?"

"I saw the way you were undressing me with your eyes on the plane."

"I was doing no such thing!"

"Sure you were. And I was undressing you. You were naked in my mind's eye ten minutes after we met."

"Oh my God," Kate said, hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh, there's more."

"I take it back. I don't want the detailed version!"

"You can't take it back."

"I don't think I can hear anymore of this!"

Gibbs continued on, ignoring her discomfort. "So after we get back here and you're all over me kissing me, tugging at my hair...we end up in my shower."

Kate uncovers her eyes. "Together?"

"We are, of course, naked. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek with the blade of his finger. "You tremble at the slightest touch of my hands on your body."

Kate shuddered. "Gibbs...please?"

"It gets better. It's your idea to bring a folding chair into the shower."

"Mine?"

"You tell me to have a seat, and then..."

"And then I climb on top, slide you inside and ride you like a cowgirl?"

"This is my story, Kate."

"Is it? Because I'm being misrepresented in your version. I figured I might as well throw something of my own into the mix! You have me attacking you, getting a sex chair!"

"So you wouldn't suggest the chair?"

"Well, that actually sounds like a pretty good...Hey! No trying to trick me! YOU wanted the chair, you wanted the shower, YOU wanted the sex!"

"And you don't want the sex? In the shower? On the chair...with me, Kate?"

His words struck at her core and pushed into overdrive the desire she held at bay by threads of silk. Kate's eyes dropped to the floor.

"You are one dastardly bastard, Gibbs," she said, her voice trembling.

But Gibbs wasn't done. He barged on. "So, if there was no rule number twelve, we would know each other a whole hell of a lot better than we do now."

Kate swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Ok. Fine. But there's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"Rule number twelve would not have applied at that time, as I was not officially a part of the team."

"True, but I'd already offered you the job."

"Yes, you had, but I still wasn't a subordinate...yet. Well Gibbs," she said boldly. "I guess you missed out."

"As did you Kate, because things didn't end in the shower. We made our way to my bed where I taught you all I know about enforcement."

"I hate you right now," she said.

Gibbs stepped in closer and looked down at her with lust-filled eyes. Kate felt a bit woozy. Maybe from the beer, she thought. But she'd only had half the bottle. She needed to regain an inkling of control in the situation, so she looked down at her wrist and said, loudly,

"Well what do you know? Look at the time. I'd better be going. It really is a shame, though."

"What is?"  
"Your strict adherence to your rule."

"And why is that?"

She placed her beer on the coffee table, walked to the front door, and turned with a sly smile on her lips.

"I guess because I have a scenario running through my mind at this very moment. Something that I've been dying to try out...on you. It doesn't officially go against rule number twelve. Maybe in spirit, but not in actuality, as there has never been, and never will be any dating involved. "

"And I'm sure you're going to tell me all abo-"

Kate cut in, her voice low, and blatantly seductive. "It involves you, me, a can of whipped cream, oral sensitivity and a remarkably lax gag reflex."

Gibbs froze, holding his breath. For several long moments, he stood in the middle of his living room, staring at Kate like a man searching for a way out, only to find he liked where he was just fine. Slowly, he allowed himself to exhale. Just when she was about to say her goodbyes, he snapped into action. In a surprisingly swift movement, set down his beer, grabbed keys off the end table and breezed passed her to the front door. Kate looked on as he turned the knob.

"Come on, Kate."

"Um, ok. Where exactly are we going?"

"To the store. That whipped cream isn't going to buy itself."

x*x*x*x*x*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following morning, Kate was the first to arrive. Plastered on her face was the biggest grin she'd managed in quite some time.

"Good morning, Kate."

"Good morning, Tony!"

"You're mighty chipper this morning," he said, eyeing her with suspicion.

Kate lowered the pitch of her voice in an attempt to sound more grounded. "What? I'm not chipper."

"Somebody got lucky last night," Tony said in a sing-songy manner.

"Shut up, DiNozzo."

"Who got lucky?" McGee asked having just arrived. He sat at his desk and fired up his computer.

"Nobody!" Kate quickly exclaimed.

"Kate." Tony said, repeatedly jabbing a pencil in the air in her direction.

"I said, shut up, DiNozzo!"

"Who's the lucky guy, Kate?" McGee asked.

"You're listening to Tony? I didn't get lucky last night."

"Your face," the younger agent said, motioning in a circular movement around his own face.

"My face?" Kate reached inside her desk and pulled out a cosmetic mirror. "My face is fine!"

"I don't think that thing has a glow-o-meter." Tony says.

"You are a child, Tony," Kate said, putting the mirror away.

"Maybe. But I know that look. I see it all the time," he said, sticking out his chest.

Kate pointed at herself. "You mean this look of utter contempt?"

"No, the other look. The look of complete satisfaction," Tony said, dreamily.

"I don't believe that for a second. You know, you have always reminded me of this minute man I used to date..."

McGee burst into laughter.

"Watch it there, Probie. Retaliation is a bitch," Tony said, his good mood ruined.

"Who's a bitch?" Gibbs asked, as he breezed past, a cup of coffee in each hand. He stopped at Kate's desk and set one of the cups in front of her. Kate looked up and smiled warmly. Gibbs couldn't control the beginnings of the smile that curved the corners of his mouth. He winked at her and headed to his desk, his face returned to its business-as-usual expression.

"What did you get me, boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Same thing I got you yesterday, DiNozzo."

"But you didn't get me anything yesterday."

"I know, DiNozzo."

Tony glanced over at Kate, who stared longingly at the cup of coffee. His eyes cut over to Gibbs, who looked up at that very moment.

"Do you need something to do, Tony? I have some files that could use alphabetizing..."

"No, I have work to do over here that I'll just get right on top of..." he said, his voice trailing off as he turned towards his monitor. Gibbs read the intrigue and curiosity that flashed across Tony's face when he'd looked at Kate, and then him. He knew that it wouldn't take an ace detective like Tony long to figure out that something had happened between them, especially if she made it a habit of caressing inanimate objects.

An hour passed and nothing new came across the wire. Gibbs drained the last dregs of his coffee and made a show of tossing the cup in the trash.

"Walk with me, Kate," he said as he passed her desk. Kate jumped up and followed without a word.

Tony took it all in, the furtive glances and unspoken longing. The hidden smiles and Kate's frequent blushing. The two had been at it all morning, and if he didn't know better, he would swear Kate's lucky night included their boss. But that's impossible right? Wrong. Nothing is impossible when it comes to sex...and money, he thought. Tony stored the data in his mind for future reference and returned to his report. Whatever was happening between Gibbs and Kate would soon reveal itself to him; Tony held that much confidence in his sleuthing abilities. He just needed to give the situation enough time to unravel.

At the elevator, Gibbs hit the down arrow button and the doors sprang open. He pressed the button for the ground level, and waited for the cage to move between floors before punching the emergency stop button. The brightness was replaced by blue emergency lighting as the elevator shuddered to a stop. Kate looked at Gibbs expectantly.

"Gibbs?"

"Tony is on the prowl. He suspects something."

"Already?"

"You haven't exactly been discreet, Kate?"

"I haven't said anything, Gibbs. I would never do -"

"You don't have to _say_ anything. Your body language is screaming it."

"And just what is my body language revealing?"

Gibbs closed the space between them and said, in a low gentle voice, "It's saying you were thoroughly made love to last night."

A blush spread across Kate's neck at the images his words solicited. The memories of their night together flashed in rapid succession through her mind, like a stack of pictures being flipped through. She could almost feel his hands as they explored her body, his lips on her neck and the needy sound he made when she first took him into her mouth, whipped cream and all.

"Earth to Kate."

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"Which is the entire reason why dating a co-worker is a flippin' bad idea."

"We're not dating, Gibbs. We had one night together. And I wasn't under the impression you wanted to make it a habit. So let me work this through, ok? I need time. You can't just expect me to give my body to you and not have _some_ repercussions in the morning, but I will work it out. After long, it will be like we never touched."

Gibbs pushed the resume button and the elevator jerked into action once again.

They reached his favorite coffee stand a short while later.

"Good morning, Aika...again," Gibbs said.

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs. I see you bring pretty lady."

"Hi, I'm Kate," Kate said, holding her hand out for Aika to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Kate. He handsome man. You pretty lady. Make babies," she said, and laughed at her own comment. Kate didn't know what to say to that.

"Hold your horses there, Aika," Gibbs said, with a chuckle. "We'll have two coffees. You know the way I like'em."

"Yes. I know the way you like them," Aika said, looking directly at Kate.

The coffee stand owner was probably a very sweet lady, but at that moment, Kate wanted to kick her. She didn't appreciate being put on the spot, especially when the mere thought of last night sent shivers through her soul. Gibbs paid for the coffee and told Kate to follow him. They sat on a bench and sipped their hot beverages for a few minutes in awkward silence.

"Kate," Gibbs began. He looked up at the cloudless sky and sighed. "Last night was amazing. I had a really good time,"

"I had a really good time too."

"So good you're going to make yourself forget all about it?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

" Then what did you mean?"

"You're right, Gibbs. Hooking up with a coworker is not a good idea. I can't stop thinking about you, your hands, your lips," she said, gingerly touching her fingertips to her mouth like she just discovered the sensitivity of her lips. "You have been on my mind all day. I realize it's all new, but..."

"But, what?"

"I think it's probably best if it never happens again," Kate said, wistfully.

"If that's what you want. That's what we'll do... Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I think it's the most reasonable thing to do."

"Yet, sometimes reason and logic are defied by a single touch."

Reaching over to capture Kate's hand in his, he slowly traced his thumb over the delicate flesh at the inside of her wrist. Liquid desire shot through her veins. A quick intake of breath gave her away – not that Gibbs couldn't already read the want in her eyes. Kate reluctantly withdrew her hand, sat up and clearing her throat.

"It's going to be a challenge, but I think we can both manage to keep our hands off one another. Don't you?"

"Sure. As long as you don't show up on my doorstep begging for it..."

"You know I'd never do that, Gibbs."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then we're agreed? No more sex?"

"No more sex...for now."

"Gibbs!"

"It's the best I can do, Kate. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. Whatever. It's not like you would try to force me or anything. We'd have to both be in agreement in allowing it to happen again, right?"

"Seriously, Kate. You're actually asking me this?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just rambling on nervously, I suppose. Look, this is really hard for me. I wanted last night since...well...for a hell of a long time, Gibbs."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you know every damn thing!"

"I know that you won't be satisfied with making love with me just once. That I do know. So when you're done with doing the _reasonable_ thing. Let me know. But don't wait too long. I'm not a patient man.

"I'm not going to change my mind, Gibbs."

"Never say never, Kate."

"Ok. Maybe I will eventually change my mind. You'd really rub it in my face if I did, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, I think I can find better things to rub. Don't you?"

"Gibbs, you're making me blush."

"It's not my fault you're mind's in the gutter."

"And where's yours?"

"Right alongside yours, sledging through the muck and mire. We should be ashamed."

Kate took one look at him and burst into laughter, causing him to smile. "You are one of a kind, Gibbs."

"So are you. Let's head back inside. There are bad guys out there itching to be caught."  
"Indeed."

"And Kate?"  
"Yes?"

"You were worth the wait."

"So were you, boss. So were you."

x*x*x*x*x*


End file.
